


Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 11 : Quidditch

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 11 : Quidditch

Last Time On Reading The Adventures of Melody Anne Potter :

Molly closed the book after marking the page.

"That was the end of the chapter, was there any one that wanted to read next?"she asked

"I will read mum"Bill said volunteering himself wanting a turn at reading a chapter

The book was passed around the circle and to melody who was still sitting on Bill's lap comftbley. Bill opened the book to the marked page and turned it over to the next page where the next chapter started and started reading it.

Now on reading the adventures of Melody Anne Potter

Chapter 11 : Quidditch

"Finally a Quidditch game"james and Sirius spoke excitedly at the mention ofbthe title.

Which was just ignored by everyone except for remus and Lily who just rolled their eyes at the two.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the

upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood and Melody had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news

that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse -- people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood and Melody was making him and the team do.

She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a

Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest

players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had

been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Melody, Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them

were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry,

Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape.

"That is not a rule!"sirius yelled

"He's making that shit up"james exclaimed

"Ah... that's where I get my potty mouth from, i see what you mean molly"Melody laughed

"Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Melody and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them with the help of melody. They would never let them copy.

("How will you learn?"), but by asking the girls to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," Hermione and ron said together,

melody was too concentrated on the book she had taken to reading for the 10 millionth time as the weasley twins describe for it was her favourite book Alice in wonderland to say anything at all or take notice of their combination.

but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed

the door ajar and peered inside -- and a horrible scene met his eyes. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing*," Snape was saying.

"How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but --

"POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them.

(Melody had gone up to her dorm room or to set up a prank with the twins or something by now)

"What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him --

he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No -- he wouldn't, she said.

"I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.

"I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind -- he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a

few hours -- but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget. The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of

the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheer ful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."Melody spoke trying to encourage him to eat

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on

one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that

the paint flashed different colors. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson

(and melody potter from beside him.)

"And women," Wood agreed.

"This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George and melody.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry,

"we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you three," said Wood.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say,

"Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said,

once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry

thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Melody Potter of Gryffindor -- what

an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --"

"How dare he try and flirt with my daughter"james exclaimed

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Angelina Johndon a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -- back to

Potter and -- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -- Flint flying

like an eagle up there -- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle --

that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -- OUCH -- that must have hurt, hit in the back of

the head by a Bludger -- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins -- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a

second Bludger -- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Potter back in

possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she's really flying -- dodges a speeding Bludger -- the goal posts are ahead

\-- come on, now, Melody -- Keeper Bletchley dives -- misses -- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck,

"But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his

binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his , Melody's and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said.

"We don't want you attacked before you have to be."Melody added on

When Melody had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection

from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying,

"Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -- wait a moment -- was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have

forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs -- he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed --

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below -- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

"Oi that's my fucking brother you ugly git"Melody shouted angrily at flint

"Omg she really does have your mouth james"Lily laughed

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling,

"Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously.

"In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So -- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

'Jordan, I'm warning you --"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by

The female potter, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again this time happening to melody to wasn't far from harry. It was as though the broom was trying to buck them off.

But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry and melody tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts --they had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out -- and then they

realized that their brooms were completely out of their control. They couldn't turn it. They couldn't direct the brooms at all. They were zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated them.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession -- Flint with the Quaffle -- passes Johnson -- passes Bell -- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose -- only joking, Professor -- Slytherins score -- A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's amd Melodys broom's was behaving strangely. It was carrying- them slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry and Mel think they're doing," Hagrid mumbled.

He stared through his binoculars.

"If I didn' know better, I'd say they'd lost control of their brooms... but they can't have...."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry amd melody all over the stands. Their brooms had started to roll over and over, with them only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped.

Harry's and Melody's brooms had given a wild jerk, melody and Harry swung off it. They were now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked them?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking.

"Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic -- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry and Melody, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped,

"Snape -- look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and melody an was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something -- jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"Why the hell would he be jimxing you both, it can't be that and if he's melodys godfather why would he be jinxing her broom"remus said thoughtfully

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry and Melody. Their brooms were vibrating so hard, it was

almost impossible for them to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull

Harry and melody safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good -- every time they got near them, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath them, obviously hoping to catch them if he fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him

into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row -- Snape would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry and Melody were suddenly able to clamber back on to their broom's.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said.

Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Melody flew off getting the quaffle off jackson spinnet a 7th year slytherin, scorring another 10 points for gryffindore quickly before she stopped in mid air and watched her brother.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick -- he hit the field on all fours -- coughed -- and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted,

waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it,"

Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference -- Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results --Gryffindor had won by one hundred and eighty points to sixty.

Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron Melody and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining,

"Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomsticks, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you two."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid,

who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Yeah why would he do that especially when I'm his goddaughter, he wouldn't put me in danger nor would he put harry in any danger

either because he knows if he did i would be pisssd "melody said speaking up after taking a sip of coffee

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, completely shocked their potions professor was Melody's Godfather though   
They were wondering what to tell them Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid and melody.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot and melody her cup.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said and gave melody a look.

"Fluffy?"

"Don't look at me like that hagrid, I didn't tell them i didnt even know about him"melody said to hagrid

"Yeah -- he's mine -- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year -- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly.

"That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again.

"Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."melody added on

"So why did he just try and kill Harry and melody?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them!  
You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly.

"I don' know why Harry's and Melody's brooms acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Let alone his goddaughter Now, listen to me, all 4 of yeh -- yer meddlin'

in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel --"

"Aha!" said Harry,

"so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved,is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself

"That's the end of the chapter,"melody said as bill closed the book

"I'll read"Lily said volunteering to read and the book was passed around over to her, Lily opened it to the start of the next chapter ready to start reading.

"You guys sound like your amazing at quidditch"frank spoke

"Oh they really are, melody could have played for the national emgland team if she wasn't pregnant

and decided to become a teacher at hogwarts too"Hermione said speaking up

"Wait!!, you were offered to play for England melody!"James asked his daughter shocked

"Offered more like begged to play for them"ginny said putting her bit in

Melody blushed her hair turning pink and nodded to her dad.

"Yeah, but I turned it down because I wanted to be a teacher more, I wanted to help students more that and I was pregnant when they asked,

they only stopped asking me a few months ago actually because they knew where my heart was and is, but they said if i wanted it the offer is always there and I'll always get free tickets for games"melody said blushing

"Wait , you say were pregnant as in used to be but your pregnant now"alice said a little confused

" Yeah I was with mine and Bill's first child she's 4 now"melody replied

As melody finished that sentence another white light had appeared and a 4 year old girl with bright red hair amd sea blue eyes stood there in the middle of the circle, when she saw bill and melody sitting on a couch together she ran over to them.

"Mommy!, daddy!" The little girl yelled as she reached them jumping in their laps.

"Hi baby"melody and bill immediately replied to her

"Where are we?"the little girl asked her parents

"We're in the past and were reading some special books about mommy's and uncle Harry's life at school"bill said to her

"Really that's so cool!"she replied

"How did you get here?"melody asked her

"I don't know mommy, I was with uncle Percy 1 minute and I was thinking how much I missed you and daddy and then a white light appeared and I was here" the little girl replied

"You wanna meet some very special people?" melody asked her daughter.

"Yes please mummy"

Melody stood up and asked over to the younger version of her parents woth the little girl and sat down in front of them with her.

"This is your grandma Lily and your grandpa James"melody said explaining

"Hi"lily and James said to the little girl grinning , they were grandparents and they still couldn't believe it.

"Hi, I'm Blair Leto Potter but i prefer to be called blair and I'm 4 years old, can i sit with you"blair asked her grandparents 

"Of course you family said immediately and Blair sat in her lap and looked at her mother.

"You can go back to daddy now mummy I'm gonna sit with grandma Lily and grandpa James"blaor said smiling at her mum shining her away

"Gee thanks kid I feel so loved"melody joked and she got a few laughs.

Melody sat back down next to bill on the couch they were on And Lily reopened the book back up to the the next chapter and started reading.


End file.
